Mine: Lost Boys
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: Short David/Sam fluffy one-shot nothing to worry about just read and enjoy!


**A/N: Just a little David/Sam one-shot. Nothing to worry about just read and enjoy and there will be more!**

**::**

**You're my obsession**

He stepped off of the bike, one foot after the other. The eldest gave his better half a crooked smile brushing a leather finger underneath his cotton soft chin.

The little one shivered away with candy colored cheeks. What would the others think? Several passer byers gave the two their confused passing glances but not one of them stopped to preach. "What is it?" the eldest worried, kicking out the silver stand of his motorcycle.

He shrugged his little shoulders and the blond smiled again putting an arm around them. Sam looked up at him with his soft blue eyes but didn't answer. David took his eyes off of him for only a few seconds and growled at any boardwalk goer that disapproved of the odd pairing; it was different but not odd. Sam began to notice the dirty stares and tiny whispers that came in terribly close. He felt nervous and he felt uncomfortable with his arm around him.

"David…" Sam yanked on his one leather sleeve, a bit unfriendly as his tug was fairly rough. David stopped in his tracks and awaited Sam's upcoming words of childish nonsense. "What Sam?" David's voice sounded hard and heavy. The boy swallowed thickly and felt his stomach lurch. He liked David; he was really attracted to him, but was it right when he gotten looks like those. It scared him but now Sam had the chance to tell David what needed to be said. Stepping free of David's presence, Sam was nervous enough as it is, so nervous he started to play with his little stud earring.

David was waiting impatiently but still waiting. "Come on kid." The elder one's tone grew more and more aggressive giving the Emerson boy another reason to tell him.

No matter how hard it was to say it he had to. "I feel…I feel uncomfortable around you." He admitted so childishly he realized how vulnerable and defenseless he was. David didn't fully understand; he got the dirty stares and the whispered gossip part but why uncomfortable.

David stood quiet. It seemed like everyone and everything disappeared from view and the only things remaining were himself and David.

"You feel uncomfortable around me Sam?" David neared the teenager almost too close. Sam swallowed again, nothing better to do. A smirk filled David's lips as he tapped the very tip of boy's nose he had kissed many times before. Sam's eyes sparked something wild in the brightness of the full moon. He bobbed his head once right as David's smirk left and he returned to the boy with a shuffle of his hair. David just looked at him with a quiet smile.

"Please David." Sam pushed his hand out of the way, his movements rather slow-like. David's eyebrows bounced high and in a flash he was gone. A cool breeze was present but no sign of his immortal mate.

He was gone.

Sam was left alone and hopeless. His lips twitched and his eyes started to warm. Why was he such a child? David wasn't Michael, he wasn't Grandpa and definitely not Lucy so why was his eyes so watery?

.

Sam turned around and saw his bike. It still sat there, leaned over balancing perfectly on the silver stand. He wiped his eyes and moved forward.

He saw the many looks of the boardwalk dwellers, creeping under his skin like a bad drug. He wanted some protection; he craved the protection that was no longer there. The darkness grew stronger and the summer's breeze blew colder against his skin. He was a lost dog without him…he needed that blond monster.

Moving along with the crowd of people, Sam nearly lost himself in the strong scent of mixed perfumes, alcohol and even sun-block. "David?" the teen called out standing taller, trying to see if he could see him at least in the crowd…he wasn't. His chest melted into the tips of his toes, leaving him more hurt than he has ever been. He no longer considered them being 'odd' or 'weird'. He felt more attracted to David now than ever and without him at this very moment was driving him crazy.

.

.

Midnight hit, everyone was gone and the entire boardwalk was pitch black.

Sam was alone again for hours on end and still no sign of David or even any of his boys.

The wind howled loud and blew hard; he knew he shouldn't miss him. It was worthless, David was worthless and a total waste of his time.

The Emerson boy wiped his eyes one last time, before leaving. A cold wind snuck up so suddenly behind him he didn't know what to expect. Instead of running like he would've, he turned around and began to throw mean punches at the rough rock hard body that stood in the way. "My brother always warned me about you and now I know why." The teen rambled, his voice as hard as stone. David never heard such words come through those lips and hearing it now all he could do was smirk.

"Stop it Sam." David managed to block all of Sam's funny little punches just by grabbing his wrists and holding them at his sides.

Compared to David, Sam was such a little weakling which made David growl underneath his breath. Sam still wiggled attempting to break free, but it was clearly impossible. "Let go!" the boy mewed, and finally stomped on David's foot but it actually hurt him more than David. David didn't show any emotion this time; he let go of the boy and he fell.

David looked down at his boots and right then Sam realized why it was so painful. "Biker boots Sam you got to be more careful." He smirked tapping the opposite tip of his boot with the other's heel watching Sam on the ground.

"Stupid…" out of the blue Samuel threw all he had at the moment and after what he said he noticed how 'stupid' it was of him to say such a word. The blond biker just looked at him, pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket and carefully lit it. With a swift jerk of his hand, David smiled: "Stand up." and without any hesitation the boy did what he was told, still complaining about his throbbing foot.

"Do you believe I am a vampire Sam?" David leaned into the teen's face, their eyes meeting strangely. David pulled out the cig to blow out all the unhealthy fumes, trying not to get it in Sam's face patiently awaiting his answer.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't really like David this close to him but of course he was a vampire. Sam knew that; David showed his fangs to him once, and he's drank blood before him with his boys at the boardwalk in an old beer can. Sam nodded his head twice as if he was afraid of something; it wasn't David was it?

"Don't kill me, I haven't even experienced things yet." The little one cried flinching as David stepped an inch forward. David chuckled and flicked his cigarette over his shoulder staring at the boy, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. "Come on Sam if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already, think about it." David explained clearly, finally somewhat getting it through to the Emerson kid. "Yeah I guess that makes sense." Sam put his hands in the tight pockets of his white pants, looking over his shoulder.

David followed Sam's eyes and moved in close. "Come Sam, let's go for a ride." David stroked his chin with his thumb before positioning himself onto the bike, admiring Sam's child-like shyness.

Sam let out an obnoxious sigh, one that got on David's nerves just like that. "Sam?" it seemed the kid had become distracted for some reason but David's impatient tone caught him and he carefully climbed onto the back of his bike.

He was shaking while doing so which made David question. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle, Sam?" David asked with a tiny smile playing on his lips. Duh was David stupid Sam never did things like this even if he were old enough to do so. "No not really." He swung his right leg around the bike and rested the base of his foot on the exhausted tube; pretty much the only spot he had and the other foot anywhere he could put it on the opposite side of the bike.

David peered over his shoulder at his young passenger, watching where he situated himself and grinned at where his hands stayed.

David pulled out another cigarette just for one long puff and flicked it, stomping it into the ground. "You can put your hands on me boy-David said quietly his nicotine breath against his face -just keep your distance." He sounded rather stern and serious about that; well Sam wasn't going to do anything to him especially him. He was a vampire and vampires were crazy.

Sam didn't know what to do with his hands so he stayed far away from touching. Instead he kept his hands on the leather seat as tight as he could but realizing he wasn't getting enough grip-age he grabbed onto the long back flap of David's over-coat and breathed.

David didn't even have to look over his shoulder this time. "I would hold on to something else if I were you, Sam." David kicked back the kick-stand and put one hand over his own thigh. Sam swallowed nervously, nearly spitting (somehow) in the process. He was way too nervous since this was the first time he's actually touched David after knowing him for several weeks.

"Above the belt kid" he saw David's little smirk on the side of his lips and at that split second he felt his face heat up and his heart beat pound in his chest.

**.**

The bike was pretty fast; faster than Sam ever thought and the cool wind of the night felt amazing twisting through his hair.

David howled into the night, like he only pictured Marko or even Paul doing but now that David was showing Sam just how fun and entertaining he could be Sam began to get a little closer. "Having fun back there?" his voice was raised maybe 5 notches higher only to get passed the roaring sound of the engine in the echoing atmosphere.

Sam knew the wind was too strong to open his lips so he nodded and wrapped his arms stronger around the blond biker. David responded to that touch but not in a very appropriate way and the vibrations of the seat wasn't helping either.

Sam grew suddenly tired and without realizing it, his head quickly dropped onto his back, against shoulder blade. David let out a sudden cough and swallowed. He liked the kid; he was pretty interesting and rather attractive…for his age that is and the kid seemed more mysterious than he thought; just like Michael.

**::**

**E/N: It's the end of a David/Sam one-shot. Tell me what you think **


End file.
